Local delivery of a therapeutic agent can be useful in the treatment of many medical conditions. Illustratively, local delivery of a therapeutic agent within a body vessel or to a selected portion of internal body tissue can eliminate or reduce the need for systemic delivery of the therapeutic agent thus minimizing any potential adverse effect of the therapeutic agent on areas of the body not needing treatment.
Minimally invasive implantable medical devices, such as balloons, catheters and stents, can provide a platform for delivering therapeutic agents to internal body tissue. For example, balloon catheters or stents may be used to deliver a therapeutic agent directly to the target site within a body vessel such as an artery or vein.
One example of a condition that can be beneficially treated by local administration of a therapeutic agent with a balloon catheter is the delivery of a therapeutic agent in combination with percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA), a technique used to dilate stenotic portions of blood vessels. Although PTCA and related procedures aid in alleviating intraluminal constrictions, such constrictions or blockages may reoccur in many cases. The cause of these recurring obstructions, termed restenosis, may be due to the body responding to the surgical procedure. Restenosis of the vessel may develop over several months after the procedure, and may require another angioplasty procedure or a surgical bypass operation to correct. Proliferation and migration of smooth muscle cells (SMC) from the media layer of the lumen to the intimal layer cause an excessive production of extracellular matrices (ECM), which is believed to be one of the leading contributors to the development of restenosis. The extensive thickening of tissues narrows the lumen of the blood vessel, constricting or blocking the blood flow through the vessel.
Drugs that inhibit restenosis may be locally delivered during PTCA from a catheter or by placement of a stent configured to continue to release the drug after the PTCA procedure. The delivery of the drug from coatings in these and other minimally invasive procedures can be complicated by the need both to have a coating that is durable during delivery, but which effectively delivers the drug when implanted in the region where local treatment is desired. Because natural biological environments are aqueous, it can occur that a coating containing a water-insoluble drug is sufficiently durable during travel to the intended delivery site, but then fails to optimally deliver the drug at the site. Needs thus exist for compositions, coatings, and coated implantable medical devices which enable the beneficial delivery of a drug locally to a site intended for treatment.